


【搬运贴吧】双面镜的改良（授权）

by jilylovestag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag
Summary: 简介：詹姆追莉莉的诀窍是三不原则——不气馁，不放弃，不要脸。最关键的是——不要脸。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 4





	【搬运贴吧】双面镜的改良（授权）

地址：http://tieba.baidu.com/p/5624940823?share=9105&fr=share&unique=495379AB8F6EF92C5158F525D8CB84BB&st=1560011720&client_type=1&client_version=9.7.11&sfc=copy  
作者：纪小纸  
正文：  
《论双面镜的改良》  
“詹姆.波特！”  
镜中的自己突然变成波特那张得瑟的脸，莉莉.伊万斯猝不及防地被吓得一抖。她捂住睡袍的前襟，后退几步，几乎是不受控制地尖叫了出来。  
“你瞧，大脚板！成功了！”镜子里传来模糊的叫喊。  
“嘿，伊万斯，你好吗？”那张脸重新出现在墙壁上的梳妆镜里，带着沾沾自喜的笑容。  
莉莉瞪着眼前的镜子，面孔微微扭曲。瞪了好一会儿才一字一顿地说:“走开，波特。不管你用的是什么办法出现在我的镜子里面，立刻结束这一切。”  
詹姆没有理会她。他嬉皮笑脸地打量着莉莉，从她披在肩上的深红色长发到她睡袍的下摆。“你为什么捂着脖子，伊万斯？”  
“因为我的袍子领口开得很低，波特。”莉莉咬牙切齿地回答。  
詹姆摸摸喉咙，干笑两声。他身旁一堆类似头发的东西——莉莉直到现在才发现它的存在——开始不停地颤动，詹姆表情狰狞地低声嘘道:“滚一边去，大脚板。”  
那堆东西不见了。  
詹姆咳嗽两声:“伊万斯——”  
莉莉注意到他的手微微一动，似乎想抬起来。而莉莉自己深吸一口气，一只手叉着腰，翻了个白眼。接着她听见宿舍门开的声音，心里不禁暗叫不妙。多卡斯回来了。  
“波特，现在闭嘴，然后把我的镜子恢复原样。”莉莉背对着多卡斯.梅多斯，尽可能地低声说道，“照我说的做，马上。”  
“什么？”詹姆热切的声音从镜子里传出来，“你说什么，莉莉？”  
莉莉此刻最大的愿望就是打碎那面镜子。  
“莉莉？你在和谁说话？”多卡斯打着哈欠，脱下袍子，向莉莉走过来。她往镜子一望，并没有显示出惊奇，甚至饶有兴致地凑了上去。“他成功了？”多卡斯开始哧哧发笑，“真不容易，肯定花了不少功夫。”  
“那当然。”那堆东西又出现了，接着是小天狼星.布莱克愉快的脸，“晚上好，梅多斯。”  
莉莉慢慢地把头转向多卡斯，“你知道他们在做什么？”  
多卡斯往门口挪了挪，“我当然知道。不过我是真没想到他们能这么快成功。”  
莉莉的脸抽搐了两下，“你出卖了我，多卡斯.梅多斯。”  
“她没有。”小天狼星敲了敲镜子，“梅多斯仅仅给我们透露了一些专业知识——”  
“关于双面镜的制作原理——”  
“以及你通常什么时候回寝室。”詹姆说。  
“那什么，尖头叉子，”小天狼星用手肘戳了戳詹姆，“我去洗个澡。”  
多卡斯很识相地溜进盥洗室，“我去洗头。”  
莉莉抱着枕头坐在床上，将一绺深红色长发甩到肩膀后面，眼睛依然瞪着镜子。“詹姆.波特！你到底想做什么？”  
詹姆收敛了脸上的笑容。“你要知道，莉莉，我不是故意招惹你的。你一直躲着我，我只能想办法跟你说上话，哪怕这让你不太高兴。这周末就要去霍格莫德了，”他犹豫了一下，“我想知道……你能——我是说你愿意和我一块儿去吗？”  
莉莉脸上忽然显现出一种奇怪的神色，詹姆不敢确定地看到那里面好像有种松动，甚至有点——怎么说呢，雀跃的成分。  
“我得陪着多卡斯。”蹩脚的借口。  
“小天狼星会跟我一起去的。”  
莉莉低下头，思考了一会儿。  
“那好吧，”她说，扭过头去，“就这一次。”  
“谢谢你，莉莉！”詹姆把手习惯性地伸向头发，然后一滞，马上放了下来，双手互相搓揉着，一个劲儿咧着嘴大笑，显然激动过了头。  
“你能过来点儿吗，莉莉？我是说，离镜子近点儿。”  
莉莉跳下床，不明所以地挪到镜子前面。  
“再近点。”  
莉莉的鼻尖几乎要贴在镜子上了，“你到底搞什么鬼，波特？”  
詹姆没有回答她，用连自己都来不及反应的速度，将嘴唇覆上了镜子。  
莉莉浑身一紧，出人意料地没有动弹。  
“明天见，莉莉。”詹姆离开镜子，愉快地说。  
“明天见，詹——波特。”莉莉埋下头，掩盖掉脸上的表情。  
镜子里重新照出莉莉泛红的脸，那头的声音却还在响——  
“大脚板！莉莉同意和我约会了！”


End file.
